


Close Call

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's drinking, Jack's in love, with inhibitions gone, what's a colonel to do?





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel laughed. Not just a little chuckle, but a whole-hearted laugh. I love to hear him laugh and it happens so rarely, but tonight... tonight he was drinking, uninhibited, relaxed, and among friends. Carter and Teal'c were here too. We just got back from a mission from PX3-something-or-other and we'd had way too close of a call. We'd almost lost Daniel again, as well as Carter.

They'd been checking out some relics in a cave when the tremors started. Teal'c and I had been near the opening, but Carter and Daniel were much further inside. They were nearly buried under tons of rock when the cave came crashing down around them. Luckily, they walked away with only minor cuts and bruises, but...

I sigh and look at my team, my kids, my family... and I smile. Daniel catches my eye and returns my smile. He's beautiful. I still can't understand how he doesn't see it. He's come a long way, but still has that 'I'm unworthy' attitude when it comes to affection. Although, he allows me to hug him now and then. He'll take Carter's hugs too sometimes. I can't help but to feel jealous when he does. I want him to only accept my affection, but I don't think he'd accept the affection I truly want to give him.

I'd thought I was attracted to Carter at one point, but then realized it was only feelings of close friendship that existed between us. It was a real shock to discover that I had feelings for Daniel. I hadn't found another man attractive for... well, longer than I can remember, before Sara, anyway. But all the time off world, sharing a tent and on occation, body heat, made me realize that I feel more for him than anyone else I've ever known... maybe even Sara...

I'm staring at him again and I feel myself blush when he looks up at me. I hold up my glass... it's just the alcohol, I swear!

* * *

I look up at Jack, his eyes are boring into me again. I may be a little toasty, but I do know there's something behind those eyes that keep finding me amidst all the fun and jokes going around the room.

He's all red and holds up his glass of beer as if to say he's flushed from the alcohol, but the little jump he made when I caught him looking at me says something different, but I can't tell what it is... like I said, I'm a little toasty. Ok, I'm flat out drunk, but I can still see the looks he's been giving me all night.

I know he was shaken up at almost losing me and Sam, but he hasn't been quite as attentive to her as he has been to me. Actually, he's been a lot more affectionate towards me for a while now, come to think of it. Not that I mind. Other than Sam, he's the only other person I feel comfortable enough with to accept affection from... Well, maybe Teal'c, too, but he's not one for lots of emotion.

Speaking of which, he and Sam are getting ready to leave. I guess my spacing out... six sheets to the wind... was their cue that the evening is over.

"S'rry, guys... guess 'm a bit tip, tips, ..."

"Drunk, Daniel. You're drunk." Sam sloppily gets to her feet and Teal'c steadies her. "But so'm I, so tha's ok." She giggles and falls into Teal'c's arms.

"I'll drive you home, MajorCarter."

"Thanks... oof!" She steps on Jack's toes as she tries to get past him. "Ssorry, ssir." She slurs.

Jack winces. "That's ok, Major, I have a whole other set of toes on the other foot." Jack walks them to the door, limping a little.

Teal'c looks back at me. "DanielJackson, do you need me to drive you home as well?"

I suddenly realize I'm flat on my back on the floor in front of the fireplace, staring at the ceiling. "Um... naw... think I'm good here." I grab the floor so as not to slide off the earth as it spins. Wheeee!

"I'll put him to bed, Teal'c, don't worry. Just get Carter and yourself home safe."

"As always, O'Neill."

"G'night."

"'Night, sir." Sam stumbles out the door.

"Good night." Teal'c steers her toward her car.

* * *

I close the door and walk back to Daniel who's spread eagle on his back on my floor. This sight just makes my pants tighter as visions of him naked in this exact position on my bed fly through my mind. No... can't think like that... couldn't possibly take advantage of him in this state. He'd hate me for it, I'd hate me for it. Better get him to the spare room so he can pass out properly.

I pull at his arms. "C'mon, Dannyboy, let's get you to bed."

He's giggling at me and pulls his arms out of my grip. I grab at him again and he pulls me off balance and I fall... right on top of him. "Oh, Christ, Danny..." I try to roll off him, but he holds me tight.

"Aw, c'mon, Jack... give us a squidge." He giggles and squeezes me in a bear hug that pushes the wind out of me.

I gasp for air. "Squidge? What the hell's a squidge?"

He just giggles some more and rolls us over so he's on top of me. Dammit, we've both been drinking too much and I'm too horny for us to be romping around like this and still keep his virtue in tact.

"Dammit, Daniel, get off me."

Despite his drunken haze, he's still strong and he pins my arms above my head, holding my wrists with one hand. Granted, one of my fantasies, but not with him like this... I want him sober and of his own accord. But then again, he wouldn't be acting this way if he didn't feel a little... deep down, I mean... Oh, crap, my erection rubs against his thigh and I close my eyes hoping he doesn't feel it. I feel his breath on my lips as he leans closer and whispers. "Jack, I may be drunk, but I'm not blind."

"Uh, what?"

"I saw how you've been lookin' at me all night, Jack."

I twist my arms, pull free of his grip, and flip us over so I'm back on top and in control... sort of...

* * *

Jack rolls on top of me and I feel his erection brush against my leg again. His face is close to mine and I just want to kiss him. I've felt this way about him for so long, but wasn't sure he'd feel the same way until tonight. There was something between us that was unmistakable. And now that I feel his arousal, I know he feels the same way I do.

I've seen the soft side of him behind the hard colonel exterior. No matter what front he puts on for everyone else, he's... different with me... even with our arguments and banter... he's touched my soul and I can't live without him anymore.

He pulls me to my feet and shuffles me toward the spare room, but I turn into his bedroom before he can stop me.

"Daniel, this is my room."

"I know... I wanna sleep here."

He sighs heavily. "Fine. I'll sleep in the spare..."

"No." I grab his arm and pull him down onto the bed with me.

Actually, I was falling, it just works out well that the bed was so close behind me. I'm drunk and off balance, but I know what I want. Although, what I really want is probably out of the question in our current state, but I'd settle for some heavy fondling before passing out.

"Jack, please... Stay with me t'night."

"Daniel, you're drunk and you don't know what you're saying and thankfully you won't remember any of this tomorrow either."

"You're wrong, Jack... I knowwhat'm sayin' and I will 'member in the mornin'." My tongue is getting heavy, my words slur together and I know I'm close to passing out, but I also know I want to wake up with him in my arms. Even if we don't do anything. "Jus' cuddle with me, Jack."

"Cuddle?"

"I need you... need to feel you... your arms 'round me... pleeeze, Jack?" I pull him close to me and feel his hesitation, and then he gives in and wraps himself around me.

"Ah, Christ, Danny. What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

I look down at Daniel and sigh. He's so vulnerable right now and needs to feel some comfort. I could hear it in his pleading, he so needs to feel love for once. After all of the heart ache he's had in his life, I'm surprised he's as kind and gentle as he is. Any other man would have gone dark-side by now, but not my Danny. His eyes are at half-mast when he asks to cuddle. Cuddle? Me? Special Ops colonels don't cuddle... do we? He's looking at me through those lashes and I melt. "Ah, Christ, Danny. What am I going to do with you?" Oops, shouldn't have asked that particular question with the advances he's been giving me, but I look at him and his eyes are closed, his breathing slows, ahh... finally, passed out.

I get up, strip him down to his boxers and manuver him under the covers. I wonder for a moment if I should sleep next to him or in the spare room. I know I *want* to sleep next to him. Looking down at him, his bare chest...Aw, Jesus, I'm horny. I'd love to wake up with an armfull of archeologist, but would he really feel the same way in the morning... sober... with a hangover? He's not a morning person as it is, but give him a hangover and the shock of being in another man's arms and I'm sure he'd freak on me. And I've seen him fight when necessary... I don't particularly want to be on the other end of that. I sigh... guess it's the spare room. Just me and Mary-five-fingers. I look back down at him... God, he's gorgeous! Aaahhh, better get out of here before I do something we both regret.

Yet another close call for ya, Dannyboy.

* * *

Ugh... headache... I squeeze my eyes shut tighter... who let the damn sun in through the window? Too bright... I sniff the air, still keeping my eyes shut, and smell a heavenly scent... mmmmm... coffee!

I hear soft footsteps and peel one eye open, but just barely. A fuzzy colonel comes into view. I reach for my glasses and he hands them to me, along with a cup of wonderfully hot coffee. I sit up, open the other eye and give him a thankful half-smile.

"Mmm, thanks."

He sits tentatively on the side of the bed. He shifts nervously as he answers. "Welcome."

The coffee is hot and sears my throat and I feel it's effects wash over my whole body almost immediately. I relax and look back at him. "Hey, Jack."

"Hey. Welcome to the land of the living." He hands me some asprin and I take it with the coffee.

* * *

He's not awake yet. He took the coffee and asprin, but knowing Daniel, he won't be fully coherent 'til his second cup. As drunk as he was, I'm sure he won't remember his advances toward me last night. I sure as hell hope he doesn't remember my hard-on. I had to jerk off twice last night before I could sleep, for Christ's sake. I can't believe he had that much of an affect on me. I've wanted him so badly for so long now, but I can't... We can't... Jesus, Danny, what you do to me.

How am I supposed to handle this, knowing I could possibly have a chance with you... if I gave it all up for you... and I would, if I had the balls to admit it to you... sober.

* * *

I sip my coffee slowly, watching Jack avoid my eyes. Can't blame him. I came on to him pretty strong last night, but... well, I told him I'd remember everything... and I do. Including his erection.

I never dreamed I'd have a chance with 'macho man colonel o'neill'... if only I had the balls to admit it to him... sober. God, now what do I do? He knows, now, how I feel, but he probably thinks I don't remember any of it. I want so badly to say something... but what? What if it was just the alcohol? What if he doesn't... what if he wouldn't...? Maybe I'll wait until after my second cup of coffee.

* * *

Dammit. He's looking at me... so innocent, through those lashes. Doesn't he realize just how sexy that is?

I clear my throat. "Need more coffee?"

"Mmm. Yes, please."

I take his cup and he follows me to the kitchen. He's still just in his boxers. He sits down at the kitchen table and I bring both our cups over, sitting across from him. I can't help but stare at him. His smooth chest and washboard stomache... he's really toned up since we first met. Damn, the man's built! What the hell would he want with a crabby old colonel like me, anyway?

"Daniel, I..." "Jack, I remember..."

We both spoke at the same time and my mouth falls open at what I think I heard. "What?"

He swallows hard and blushes. "Jack... I remember last night."

Oh, God, here we go...

* * *

I can't believe I just said that, out loud. Well, guess I have to keep going now. He'll never let that comment just hang between us. "Jack, please... let me get this out..." I feel my whole body blush and wish I had more than just boxers on. I'd purposely stayed 'undressed' to see if it made a difference to Jack... to see if he would notice... maybe lead him to show his feelings for me, if there truly are any. From the looks he's giving me, I assume I'm having the desired effect, but now I'm wondering if that was wise.

I grip my mug and take a deep breath before continuing. "Jack, I've... wanted you... wanted to be with you... for a long time now."

"Daniel, I..."

"Jack, please. I have to say this." He closes his mouth and gives a small nod for me to finish. "Jack, I love you. And I can't... I've been afraid to say anything, afraid you wouldn't return my feelings, but after last night... Well, I know there's an attraction between us... for you too, I mean, and..." I look at him, but can't read the expression. He's blushing too, but looks scared, like a doe in headlights. I lose my voice and I'm afraid maybe I shouldn't have said anything afterall. The old saying 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' comes to mind, but I may have just admited my love and lost it all in the same moment.

* * *

Daniel is quiet. Lost his momentum, I guess, wondering how I'm going to react. I find myself standing and walking around the table to where he's sitting. I take his hands and pull him up to stand in front of me. He looks down and I touch his chin to make him look at me. Then I slip my hand behind his head, pull his face toward mine... and I kiss him.

He makes a little gasping noise and I push my tongue into his mouth. His body tenses for a moment, then relaxes and he moans into my mouth, kissing me back. Gently at first, then harder as his arms encircle my waist and pull me against him. I feel our erections touch through our clothes and my body shudders with excitement. His body is trembling too and I push him back a little so we can breathe.

I caress his cheek with the back of my hand and tell him what I've wanted to say for so long now, "Daniel, I love you."

He smiles back at me, "I love you too, Jack. I always have."

* * *

His eyes light up when I tell him I love him. He takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. And to think, if I hadn't gotten so drunk last night, if I hadn't come on to him, if I hadn't finally admitted my feelings this morning because of it... I sigh and think, yet another close call for us, Jack.

Finis... for now.


End file.
